Rédemption
by Kashiira
Summary: Treminée. Petite fic prenant place dans la série homonyme de ficlets Rédemption... Au tour de Shiryu de souffrir un peu...
1. Chapitre 1

_Titre__ :Rédemption_

_Auteur__ : Kashiira_

_Genre__ : Angs, POV, blog-like_

_Source__ : Saint Seiya_

_Couple__ : Shiryu + surprise !_

_Note de l'auteur__ : Je pensais en avoir fini avec ma série Rédemption lorsque je me suis rendue compte que – ô horreur ! – je n'avais pas parlé de Shiryu… Si j'ai réussi à pondre quelque chose sur Hyoga, je peux bien le faire aussi sur notre Shiryu national… Donc voici le dernier opus de Rédemption… sauf surprises de dernière minute, bien entendu ;ppp – Ah ! Eh vous remarquerez peut-être un clin d'œil au dernier film Saint Seiya en date… ;_

**Rédemption**

**I**

**28 avril**

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé un jour en être réduit à tenir un journal personnel. Jamais non plus je n'aurais imaginé me retrouver réellement seul. Coupé des autres… J'ai tout perdu au final.

Perdu l'amour d'une femme qui n'en pouvait plus de m'attendre avec au ventre la peur que mon prochain combat ne soit le dernier. Shunrei n'était plus là lorsque je suis revenu, notre petite maison vide, délabrée. Trois ans s'étaient écoulés depuis Hadès, notre retour avait tardé et tout ce temps, elle m'avait cru mort. Je n'ai pas compris immédiatement le message et ai retrouvé sa trace, certain de la voir m'accueillir comme avant, un sourire rayonnant d'amour aux lèvres et les yeux embués de larmes de bonheur. Elle a levé la tête de la rizière dans laquelle elle pataugeait en compagnie d'autres femmes et m'a jeté un regard douloureux, presque résigné. Dieux qu'elle paraissait lasse !

« Tu es revenu, » m'a-t-elle dit comme on discute du temps qu'il fera demain.

Elle n'a rien ajouté et a repris son travail, me traitant en quantité négligeable.

« Oui, » ai-je soufflé. « Je suis revenu pour de bon, cette fois, Shunrei. »

Elle a secoué la tête presque tristement.

« Non Shiryu. C'est trop tard maintenant. Il vaut mieux que tu partes, ça nous fait du mal inutilement. Va-t-en. »

J'en suis resté comme deux ronds de flanc. Jamais auparavant ne m'avait-elle parlé ainsi. Avec tant de maîtrise, tant de fermeté. Je suis descendu à ses côtés dans la boue.

« Laisse-moi t'aider… Donne-moi une chance, je me rachèterai… »

« Ta chance ? Je te l'ai donnée à plus d'une reprise mais j'ai arrêté de compter les fois où tu m'as abandonnée pour te battre. Je ne serai jamais assez importante à tes yeux pour passer avant ton Athéna. Et si nous avons un jour des enfants, ce sera pareil pour eux aussi. Je ne veux pas de cette vie là. Va-t-en, Shiryu ! »

Il y avait des larmes dans sa voix mais aucune n'a coulé sur ses joues. Je n'ai rien répondu à ses accusations, elle avait raison. Je suis revenu souvent aux rizières après ça, cependant elle n'était plus là. Une des femmes m'a appris qu'elle s'était mariée le lendemain de ma visite et qu'elle avait déménagé dans un village plus au nord. Shunrei m'est perdue à jamais désormais. Elle me refuse son amour et l'avoir comme simple amie… ce n'est pas assez. Je ne supporte pas de l'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre. Comme quoi, le proverbe a raison : on ne se rend compte des richesses que l'on possède que lorsqu'on les a perdues.

Perdu aussi l'affection paternelle que je me croyais acquise. Non que Roshi ne m'ait renié, la mort s'est chargée de nous séparer. Hadès ne nous a pas rendu les chevaliers d'or. Mon vieux maître me manque, ses conseils et sa tendresse muette, compréhensive. Lorsque je ne traîne pas près des rizières dans un vain espoir de m'apercevoir que finalement Shunrei a changé d'avis, je me force à méditer sous la chute d'eau. Mon séjour dans les limbes m'a affaibli, mon cosmos reste vacillant mais forci parfois légèrement. Je ne désespère pas de redevenir un jour digne de mon armure. Cependant, Rozan sans sa vieille présence n'et plus pareil et je me dis parfois que je n'arriverai à rien. Je suis comme un gosse perdu. Il était le père que je n'ai jamais eu, il me semblait qu'il serait toujours là que rien ne pourrait jamais l'ébranler.

Je me relis et l'impression de n'être qu'une lopette geignarde et égoïste me percute, m'obligeant à me remettre en question. Peut-être n'était-ce pas inutile de poser mes pensées sur papier, ça me permet de mieux les analyser. Shunrei a assez souffert par ma faute, je l'ai fait attendre, espérer en vain. Elle mérite mieux qu'un époux sans cesse sur le pied de guerre, elle mérite mieux que l'incertitude et les nuits glacées et solitaires. Je lui dois tant, elle m'a sauvé la vie, m'a guidé hors du gouffre du désespoir… Nous espérions tant de la vie, nous n'étions que des enfants. Elle a grandi. Je dois me forcer à faire de même, à la laisser partir, vivre sa propre existence, loin de moi. Ca fait mal, j'ai envie de me rouler en boule et de pleurer comme un tout-petit. Je voudrais que mon maître soit là mais la réalité est tout autre. Il ne m'a pas élevé pour que je m'apitoie sur mon sort mais pour que je devienne un homme honorable et digne de confiance. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il m'a parlé et traité en égal et non plus comme un disciple. Je vais m'efforcer de continuer dans la ligne de son enseignement.

Je me sens mieux maintenant. Se confier libère, dit-on. C'est vrai. J'aurais pu parler à mes amis mais Hadès a brisé ce que nous avions connu. Shun a dérivé dans une folie imprévisible et destructrice. Seiya s'esquinte la santé à veiller sur lui, à essayer de le ramener. Hyoga s'est enfermé peu à peu dans son enfer personnel, peuplé de ses morts et est parti trois jours avant mon départ. Quant à Ikki… il a disparu à nouveau, comme d'habitude. J'aurais voulu rester, me rendre utile mais je ne servais à rien. Au contraire, ma présence gênait Seiya et semblait effrayer notre petit frère. Je me suis senti blessé et dépité. Inutile. Avant, ils cherchaient mon conseil. A présent, je les encombre. Comment me confier à eux dans ce cas ? A moins de vouloir alourdir leurs fardeaux respectifs ? Non, il vaut mieux que je me retrouve d'abord, que je redevienne le Shiryu en qui l'on peut faire confiance avant de repartir à leurs côtés. Je ne veux plus être un poids !

Je me sens mieux désormais. Je crois que je vais vraiment dormir, ce soir, pour la première fois depuis des mois.

°°

**29 avril**

Lorsque je me suis levé ce matin, mes résolutions de la veille ne s'étaient pas estompées mais les rêves de la nuit m'avaient laissés une impression de malaise angoissé bien que je ne m'en sois rappelé aucun. Je me suis passé de l'eau froide sur le visage, ça a atténué la sensation mais à peine. Néanmoins, je me suis attelé à une tâche que je n'avais jamais accomplie à ce jour. Le ménage. Cela paraissait si simple lorsque Shunrei s'en chargeait ! La première demi-heure, j'ai davantage étalé la poussière avec le balais que la rassembler avant de trouver le truc. J'ai passé la plus grande partie de la matinée à nettoyer les deux pièces de la maison qui avait bien besoin de ce nettoyage de printemps. A vrai dire, ladite matinée s'est prolongée bien après midi, au diable mon orgueil masculin égratigné. Par la suite je me suis attaqué aux fuites du toit et ai remplacé quelques planches abîmées. Je ne serai peut-être jamais un véritable homme d'intérieur mais bricoler, ça, je sais faire. Fin d'après-midi, la cabane brillait comme un sou neuf et, très honnêtement, je me suis senti un peu minable à côté. Depuis combien de temps ne m'étais-je plus lavé le cheveux – voire lavé tout court ? Ils pendaient en mèches filandreuses et je devais bien m'avouer que je puais. Pas étonnant que je n'ai pas fait grande impression sur Shunrei !

Ma destination suivante a été la rivière. Ca m'a fait du bien de me laver après m'être dépensé, l'eau fraîche sur mon corps semblait me tirer d'un long cauchemar. Finalement, peut-être Hadès a-t-il laissé en moi des blessures plus profondes que je ne le pensais au départ. Je n'aime pas songer à cette époque. Celle entre notre combat final et notre retour sur terre. A vrai dire, je ne me souviens pas ce qui s'est passé alors mais lorsque j'essaye de me rappeler, je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner d'effroi et je me dis que, peut-être, vaut-il mieux rester dans l'ignorance.

Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point je me suis négligé ! Je me sens mieux sans toute cette crasse. J'ai aussi lavé mes vêtements et suis rentré à la maison entièrement nu. J'étais resté dans le cours d'eau plus longtemps que je ne l'avais pensé, il faisait nuit noire lorsque je suis arrivé à destination. Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé ce soir, mes provisions étaient presque inexistantes. Il faudra que je descende au village demain pour acheter des vivres. Peut-être aussi devrais-je reprendre les cultures que j'avais commencées des années plus tôt. Je n'en ai pas vraiment l'utilité, aucune famille ne dépend de moi, mais je ressens le besoin de m'occuper, de faire quelque chose. La peur de devenir inutile peut-être…

En tout cas, ce soir, je sens que je vais bien dormir pour la première fois depuis… longtemps.

Je reprends le carnet pour consigner… quelque chose d'important, je crois. Il est tard ou tôt selon le point de vue où l'on se place. J'ai encore rêvé cette nuit. De statues. Des statues couleur albâtre aux expressions torturées et pourtant familières. J'ai eu l'impression qu'elles essayaient de me dire quelque chose mais je n'ai pas compris. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler qui elles représentaient et pourtant je sens que je devrais. Que c'est important.

Je me suis réveillé pantelant, presque terrifié. Il exsudait du rêve une impression de malaise malsain, d'angoisse. Je me suis relevé, agité, anxieux. L'impression d'être oppressé ne me quittait pas, je suis sorti un moment dans l'espoir de me calmer. Le ciel était étoilé, sans la moindre trace de nuages. Et puis, j'ai vu… Une comète ? Je ne sais pas au juste. Un point brillant, trop gros pour n'être qu'une étoile filante, a traversé le ciel pour terminer sa course dans les montagnes. Une lueur dorée a alors baigné la nuit, éclairant les versant comme si un incendie s'était déclaré. Ca a duré une bonne heure avant de s'estomper. Je suis resté un long moment dehors à scruter les ténèbres dans l'espoir de voir luire à nouveau cette sorte de halo mais en vain.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander si cela n'a pas un rapport avec mes rêves ou plutôt si cela n'annonce pas quelque chose que j'espère depuis longtemps. Et si mon maître ?

S'il y a un dieu à l'écoute ce soir, faites que cela soit ça ! Faites que Roshi revienne. J'ai tant de choses à lui dire…

Demain à l'aurore, je partirai dans les montagnes.

A suivre


	2. Chapitre 2

_Titre__ :Rédemption_

_Auteur__ : Kashiira_

_Genre__ : Angs, POV, blog-like_

_Source__ : Saint Seiya_

_Couple__ : Shiryu + surprise !_

_Résumé__ : Shiryu déprime joyeusement dans ses montagnes lorsqu'il décide de se reprendre en main. Cependant, d'étranges rêves hantent ses nuits._

_Note de l'auteur__ : Je pensais en avoir fini avec ma série Rédemption lorsque je me suis rendue compte que – ô horreur ! – je n'avais pas parlé de Shiryu… Si j'ai réussi à pondre quelque chose sur Hyoga, je peux bien le faire aussi sur notre Shiryu national… Donc voici le dernier opus de Rédemption… sauf surprises de dernière minute, bien entendu ;ppp – Ah ! Eh vous remarquerez peut-être un clin d'œil au dernier film Saint Seiya en date… ; et à l'une des fics de notre Silverr… ;_

**Rédemption**

**II**

**6 mai**

Je reprends la rédaction de ce journal, là où je l'ai laissée. J'ai besoin de réfléchir et écrire m'aide à mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Tout me paraît embrouillé et je suis fatigué. Mais avant de me reposer, je veux au moins coucher par écrit les derniers évènements.

Le lendemain – ou plutôt au matin – du rêve, je suis parti à l'aube au village. Je crois que je devais paraître impressionnant... ou à moitié fou car les gens se sont empressés de répondre à mes attentes avant de s'écarter presque précipitamment. Je ne me suis pas attardé et, chargé de provisions pour le voyage, je me suis mis en route. J'avais oublié le calme de Rozan, de la nature. Je me suis perdu dans le silence et les bruits naturels et je me suis retrouvé un peu.

Il m'a fallu trois jours pour atteindre l'endroit où j'avais aperçu les lumières dorées. Je me suis mis à chercher immédiatement. Si seulement ça pouvait être lui. Si seulement mon maître pouvait m'être rendu. La lumière du jour déclinait, lorsque je l'ai enfin trouvé. Ses cheveux couleur lavande étalés autour de lui en corolle, ce n'était pas Roshi. La déception m'a envahi et j'ai senti des larmes envahir mes yeux, piquer sous mes paupières. J'avais tellement espéré. Le corps se trouvait au centre d'un cratère encore fumant et malgré la distance, j'ai remarqué la position inhabituelle de ses membres. Avec un soupir, je me suis attelé – moitié sur mes pieds, moitié sur mes fesses – à descendre la pente avant de m'arrêter aux côtés de Mu. Il respirait encore mais à peine. Je n'ai pas osé le bouger de suite, de peur d'aggraver sans le vouloir ses blessures. Les mains tremblantes, j'ai suivi le pourtour de son crâne et de sa nuque avant de m'attaquer à sa colonne vertébrale à l'affût de fractures. En dehors de vertèbres déboîtées, je n'ai rien relevé d'évident. Avec précaution, je l'ai retourné, notant ses multiples blessures. Une épaule luxée, un bras cassé, une jambe qui ne valait pas mieux... sans parler de la hanche ni des côtes. Au moins était-il vivant.

Lorsque j'ai terminé de prendre soin de ses blessures les plus inquiétantes, la nuit était déjà tombée. Je l'ai laissé dans son cratère et ai repris mes recherches avant de me résigner à revenir au blessé avec le sentiment de me comporter comme un ingrat. Mu avait fait beaucoup pour moi à sa manière. Il avait veillé sur moi comme mon maître l'avait fait, il s'était sacrifié pour nous permettre de continuer le combat...

J'ai dressé le campement dans le cratère, tentant de rendre l'endroit relativement confortable pour le blessé. Je n'osais pas le déplacer dans l'obscurité. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit là. Si Mu était revenu, par je ne sais quel moyen, cela voulait-il dire que les autres chevaliers d'or étaient de retour? Cela signifiait-il que mon maître était vivant quelque part?

Je crois que je vais m'arrêter là pour le moment. Mes yeux se ferment et c'est déjà la deuxième fois que ma plume dérape. J'ai besoin de repos et avant ça, je dois encore vérifier les bandages de Mu. Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Je commence à vraiment m'inquiéter.

°°

**7 mai**

Je reprends mon compte rendu, là où je l'ai laissé. Je n'ai pas grand-chose d'autre à faire à part d'attendre que Mu revienne à lui.

Au matin, je me suis arrêté à une question délicate. Comment le déplacer sans le blesser davantage. J'ai fini – faute de mieux – par confectionner une sorte de brancard à l'aide de deux branches et d'une vieille couverture. Un instant, j'ai joué avec l'idée de rester encore sur place, peut-être trouverais-je un autre chevalier. Mais avec des peut-être comme avec des si, on peut mettre n'importe quelle capitale en bouteille et, devant l'état du Bélier, il a bien fallu se rendre à l'évidence. J'allais déjà avoir du mal à rentrer avec un seul blessé, inutile d'imaginer pouvoir en sauver deux.

Le voyage de retour a duré plusieurs jours. Je ne pouvais pas avancer trop vite, Mu glissait sans cesse hors du brancard et, la nuit, je m'épuisais à maintenir sa chaleur corporelle à un niveau raisonnable à l'aide de mon cosmos vacillant. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la maison, je crois que jamais je n'ai été aussi soulagé de la revoir. Je me suis écroulé sur le seuil et suis resté là un long moment à me demander où était passée ma résistance physique d'antan. Je n'ai pas encore vingt ans et, déjà, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieillard. J'ai fini par me résoudre à ne pas me reposer immédiatement. L'état de Mu nécessitait des soins immédiats. Quelques aller retours plus tard, j'avais rassemblé assez d'eau pour le baigner et nettoyer ses blessures. J'avais presque oublié qu'il n'était pas humain. Il était entièrement glabre en dehors de ses cheveux et son… hum… sexe était particulier. Je me sens à nouveau rougir. J'avais l'impression d'être un voyeur et, pourtant, il avait bien besoin de cette toilette. L'on devinait des formes génitales masculines mais elles étaient à moitié recroquevillées sous un repli de peau qui au toucher m'a évoqué de la corne. Heureusement que personne ne lira jamais ces feuilles, je me fais l'effet d'un pervers. Je n'ai pas poussé l'exploration plus loin, même si, je l'avoue, cette anatomie étrange me fascinait malgré moi. Cependant, l'état de mon compagnon m'inspirait plus d'inquiétude que de curiosité. Mu brûlait de fièvre et si ses blessures n'étaient pas mortelles individuellement, elles ne manquaient de sembler bien plus menaçantes lorsque je les prenais dans leur ensemble. Le magnifique visage du Bélier était cruellement meurtri et un hématome violet, presque noir, s'étendait de son front à sa tempe droite. Je ne pouvais que craindre une commotion.

Il est temps d'essayer de le nourrir, je n'arrive à lui faire avaler que du liquide. S'il ne se réveille pas bientôt, je crains pour sa vie. Je n'ose pas le quitter pour appeler du secours non plus. Je suis coincé ici et condamné à le voir agoniser lentement. N'est-il revenu ici que pour mourir ? Je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Ah ! Si seulement Shunrei était là ! Tout serait tellement plus simple !

°°

**8 mai**

Finalement, Mu ne mourra peut-être pas. Il a repris connaissance brièvement hier soir. Il était désorienté et abruti de douleur mais il était conscient. J'ai réussi à lui faire avaler un peu de nourriture solide. Je crois qu'il ne m'a pas reconnu et je ne peux qu'espérer que ses blessures à la tête n'auront pas de conséquences regrettables. Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Si Mu est revenu, il n'y a pas de raisons que d'autres chevaliers d'or n'aient pu faire de même.

Roshi, ô mon maître, mon père, je prie pour que vous soyez vivant et en sécurité.

Je ne peux supporter l'imaginer perdu quelque part dans les montagnes, blessé grièvement, peut-être mourrant. C'est le plus grand chevalier qu'Athéna ait jamais eu à ses côtés, ce serait trop bête qu'il meure de la sorte.

Cet après-midi, je descendrai au village, je n'ai plus le choix si je veux manger quelque chose ce soir. J'essaierai d'acheter des antibiotiques – bien que j'ignore leur effet sur un corps Atlante. Même si Mu semble vouloir émerger, sa fièvre n'a pas baissé et l'affaibli de jour en jour. C'est un trop grand guerrier pour mourir d'infection après tous ses sacrifices. Et puis, je vais essayer de contacter le Sanctuaire. Je dois savoir.

°°

**9 mai**

Ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que j'apprendrai des nouvelles du monde extérieur. Le téléphone du village ne marche plus. Si je veux m'informer, je devrai descendre à la ville la plus proche et je ne peux me résoudre à laisser Mu seul trop longtemps. Je n'en peux plus. Prendre soin d'un malade est épuisant. Je le lave tous les jours et me retrouve avec une quantité astronomique de linges à nettoyer. J'ai mal au dos à force de faire les aller retours entre la maison et la rivière.

J'en ai marre. Ras-le bol de jouer les nounous quoi !

°°

**10 mai**

Mu a à nouveau repris conscience aujourd'hui. Les antibiotiques semblent faire de l'effet. Tant mieux, j'avais peur d'être en train de l'empoisonner. J'avais versé la poudre des gélules dans un peu de lait que je m'apprêtais à lui faire ingurgiter quand il a ouvert les yeux. Lentement. Comme si ce simple geste lui demandait un effort phénoménal. Vu son état de faiblesse, ce devait être le cas. Il est resté immobile un long moment à fixer le plafond au dessus de lui. Moi, à côté, je n'osais pas bouger et ce n'est que lorsqu'il a tourné la tête dans ma direction que je me suis rendu compte que je retenais mon souffle.

« Shiryu ? »

Je crois que c'est ce qu'il a voulu dire mais il n'a émis qu'un croassement étouffé.

« Doucement, Mu. Tu as été blessé… »

Ce n'est pas ma plus brillante réplique mais le son de ma voix a paru l'apaiser. Je l'ai aidé à se redresser légèrement et lui ai fait boire le lait avant de lui préparer quelque chose d'un peu plus solide à se mettre dans l'estomac.

« Où ? » a-t-il réussi à articuler.

« Rozan. Aux Cinq Pics. Tiens, essaie de manger ça, ça te fera du bien. »

Il s'est endormi rapidement après ça. J'ai mille questions à lui poser mais je suppose que ça devra attendre. Au moins, je crois qu'il vivra désormais. Ca me rassure.

A suivre


	3. Chapitre 3

_Titre__ :Rédemption_

_Auteur__ : Kashiira_

_Genre__ : Angs, POV, blog-like_

_Source__ : Saint Seiya_

_Couple__ : Shiryu + surprise !_

_Résumé__ : Shiryu a découvert Mu inconscient dans les montagnes de Rozan. Cela signifie-t-il que les autres gold – et plus particulièrement Dokho – sont vivants ? L'Atlante n'est malheureusement pas en état d'en parler et notre Dragon préféré se voit obligé de jouer aux infirmières._

_Note de l'auteur__ : Je pensais en avoir fini avec ma série Rédemption lorsque je me suis rendue compte que – ô horreur ! – je n'avais pas parlé de Shiryu… Si j'ai réussi à pondre quelque chose sur Hyoga, je peux bien le faire aussi sur notre Shiryu national… Donc voici le dernier opus de Rédemption… sauf surprises de dernière minute, bien entendu ;ppp – Ah ! Eh vous remarquerez peut-être un clin d'œil au dernier film Saint Seiya en date… ;_

**Rédemption**

**III**

**13 mai**

Depuis son dernier réveil, Mu n'a fait pratiquement que dormir. Lorsqu'il reprend brièvement connaissance, j'en profite pour lui faire avaler quelque chose. Je suis inquiet, il reste toujours très vague et ne semble pas se rappeler l'endroit où il se trouve d'une fois à l'autre. Quant à sa fièvre, elle s'est stabilisée mais elle reste quand même dangereusement haute.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Je n'ose pas le quitter pour descendre au village, pourtant, j'ai besoin de refaire quelques provisions et surtout de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans le monde extérieur. Tout ce que je peux faire pour le moment, c'est me tenir occupé dans l'espoir de voir les choses évoluer bientôt.

°°

**14 mai**

La fièvre baisse enfin ! Si elle continue dans cette voie, je crois que je redescendrai au village dans quelques jours. Roshi, je me demande si vous êtes revenu. Je l'espère plus que tout. Je n'en peux plus de ne pas savoir.

°°

**15 mai**

Il fait nuit à présent et je me demande comment considérer la journée qui vient de s'écouler.

Mu s'est réveillé pour de bon, je pense. Cette fois, il m'a reconnu immédiatement et semblait conscient de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

« Depuis combien de temps ? » m'a-t-il demandé.

J'ai haussé les épaules, vaguement embarrassé.

« Ca va faire treize jours que je t'ai trouvé dans les montagnes. »

J'ignore comment mais j'ai réussi à contenir le flot des questions qui se bousculaient derrière mes lèvres.

« Treize jours, » a-t-il répété comme s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. « Je suis resté inconscient tout ce temps ? »

« Plus ou moins… Tu as faim ? »

Il est resté silencieux un long moment, si bien que j'ai cru qu'il ne répondrait pas ou qu'il faisait une rechute.

« Mu ? »

« Je n'ai pas faim… mais je suppose qu'il faudra bien que je mange un morceau. »

« Si tu veux te remettre sur pieds, ce serait préférable, oui. »

Je me suis interrompu, conscient de la sècheresse de mon ton et de la gêne qui s'était installée entre nous. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui en vouloir – bien que ce sentiment soit tout à fait injuste à son égard – de me retenir en Chine de par son état, je suppose qu'il l'a ressenti. Je me suis brusquement détourné avec l'impression de fuir la difficulté et mes suis réfugié dans le petit coin cuisine dans lequel j'ai constaté que regarder l'eau chauffer ne la faisait pas bouillir plus vite.

Embarrassé comme jamais, je suis revenu dans la pièce principale. Mu avait réussi à se redresser comme il pouvait et contemplait le ciel au travers de l'une des petites fenêtres de la maison, les lèvres serrées en une fine ligne blanche de souffrance, tandis que de la sueur perlait à ses tempes.

« Mu ! »

Je me suis précipité à ses côtés sans pour autant oser le toucher.

« Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi faible, » a-t-il murmuré doucement avant de tourner la tête vers moi. « Je n'aime pas ça, » a-t-il ajouté simplement.

Sans se plaindre, une simple constatation.

Il n'a pas eu besoin d'en dire plus, je le comprenais parfaitement. Je lui ai serré le bras avec douceur avant de l'aider à se recoucher.

« Je sais. C'était pareil pour nous aussi quand nous sommes revenus… Tu vas aller mieux. Chaque jour qui se lèvera te verra regagner un peu de ta force. »

Il a hoché la tête et a mangé un peu de riz avant de se rendormir. Je n'ai posé aucune question. Je me demande si je ne suis pas un peu masochiste. Il s'est encore réveillé quelques fois dans la journée mais il ne semblait pas d'humeur à parler. Demain, je lui demanderai.

°°

**16 mai**

Ca y est. Je la lui ai posé, cette fichue question. Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer la réponse.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Où étiez-vous ? »

Je n'ai pas pu tenir mes lèvres davantage sous contrôle. Je devais savoir ! Il m'a regardé comme si je l'avais frappé avant d'inspirer profondément.

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'aime à me rappeler, » a-t-il dit très doucement.

Je n'ai pas saisi la perche et suis resté devant lui en silence… en attente. Il a soupiré.

« Les Dieux… n'ont pas aimé… notre outrecuidance, » a-t-il commencé. « En restant fidèles à Athéna et en nous opposant à Hadès, jusqu'à sur son propre terrain, nous avons défié leur puissance. »

Il parlait lentement, semblant peser ses mots, choisissant les plus neutres possible pour son récit. Je n'ai pas compris immédiatement à quel point remuer ces souvenirs était douloureux pour lui.

« Notre déesse n'a pu protéger que les chevaliers dont elle était la plus proche et a dû laisser les autres à l'ire de ses semblables. Il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps avant de rassembler assez de force pour persuader son père de relâcher ses guerriers. Nous avons… souffert la volonté divine avant d'être relâché et renvoyé sur terre par Athéna. »

Je suis resté silencieux un long moment après ça, cherchant à lire entre les lignes et me traitant mentalement d'imbécile, de sans-cœur.

« Et Roshi ? Il était avec vous ? »

Il a fermé les yeux et a détourné la tête.

« Laisse-moi, s'il te plait. Je n'ai plus envie de parler. »

Je n'ai pas pu lui arracher d'autres paroles de la journée, ni de la soirée. Je suis un imbécile ! Je dois m'excuser mais je ne sais pas comment. Je m'en veux terriblement.

°°

**17 mai**

Je me sens terriblement mal. J'ai honte. Lorsque je lui ai présenté mes excuses ce matin, il m'a regardé comme s'il ne me voyait pas avant de déclarer d'un ton égal que faire des excuses ne réparait pas toujours le mal causé.

« Réfléchis avant de parler, » a-t-il ajouté.

Je ne sais pas s'il m'a pardonné… je ne le pense pas en tout cas. Il ne me parle plus que lorsque je lui adresse la parole et économise ses mots comme s'ils lui en coûtaient. Je me sens comme un petit garçon puni et très honnêtement, je n'aime pas ça, bien que d'un autre côté j'aie mérité son hostilité.

La gêne qui nous sépare a encore augmenté lorsque le moment de le laver est arrivé. Il m'a regardé fixement sans mot dire avec une intensité presque brûlante. C'était presque un défi… celui d'oser le toucher. Je l'ai relevé, il ne peut se laver seul de toute façon. Il est resté passif et raide comme une statue, sans réagir à ma présence comme si je n'étais pas là à le manipuler. C'était plutôt dérangeant, j'ai un peu expédié cette tâche, je dois bien l'avouer.

Je me demande si j'ai vraiment perdu son amitié. Je crois que ce serait intolérable.

°°

**18 mai**

La journée s'est traînée en longueur et en silence. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'écris ça dans ce journal. Je me sens frustré, en colère. Mu exagère à continuer ce petit jeu ! Je déteste lui donner son bain, je me sens déplacé… coupable comme si je commettais un outrage. Je préfère arrêter d'écrire pour aujourd'hui.

M'énerve !

°°

**19 mai**

Je suis descendu au village aujourd'hui. Tout pour échapper à l'atmosphère de plomb qui a envahi notre petite cabane.

_Ma_ cabane ! Non mais des fois !

L'épicier, qui possède l'unique téléphone de la région, a une nouvelle vendeuse. C'est une fille plutôt menue mais au caractère piquant d'après ce que j'ai compris des conversations des villageois. Elle ne m'a pas parlé, occupée avec un autre client. Elle est plutôt jolie, avec des cheveux courts et des yeux brillants à l'expression décidée et franche, différente des autres Chinoises. Je l'ai regardée du coin de l'œil pendant ma courte conversation avec le patron mais elle n'a pas semblé me remarquer. En tout cas, le téléphone devrait être opérationnel d'ici demain. Je serai là à la première heure !

Lorsque je suis revenu à la maison, Mu avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir. En tout cas, la tension présente jusqu'alors s'était évanouie. Soulagé, j'ai déballé mes provisions en silence, peu enclin à le réveiller, avant de me rendre compte qu'il m'observait.

« Je ne porterai plus le sujet sur le tapis, » ai-je dit soudain en me retournant brusquement vers lui. « Je t'en prie Mu, pardonne mon impatience. Je regrette sincèrement de t'avoir blessé. »

Il a soupiré avant de secouer la tête.

« Non, Shiryu. C'est moi qui m'excuse. Ma réaction était démesurée et injuste. Restons-en là et évitons les sujets qui fâchent à l'avenir, d'accord ? »

Soulagé, j'ai hoché la tête comme un pantin sur ressort avant de lui raconter ma journée en une avalanche de mots désordonnés. Je deviens bavard lorsque l'émotion m'étreint.

Plus tard, je l'ai aidé à faire quelques pas dehors. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait à sa jambe pendant mon absence mais elle est presque guérie. Elle était pourtant toujours brisée quand je suis parti au village… Il a souri lorsque j'ai abordé, avec prudence – chat échaudé craint l'eau froide ! –, le sujet.

« Je reste un Atlante, » a-t-il simplement dit.

Je n'ai pas insisté.

Nous avons passé une après-midi agréable à l'extérieur, dans un silence confortable et apaisant après les tensions des jours précédents.

« Le téléphone du village devrait être réparé, » ai-je soudain dit au bout d'un moment. « J'appellerai le Sanctuaire dès demain. Tu veux passer un message particulier à quelqu'un ? »

Il s'est mordillé les lèvres, chose que je ne lui avais jamais vu faire, avant de secouer la tête.

« Non… J'ai une faveur à te demander, Shiryu, » a-t-il finalement dit avec une gravité intense. « Ne parle pas de ma présence, ici, s'il te plait. »

Il n'a pas voulu en dire plus et, finalement, j'ai accepté d'accéder à sa requête. Je ne comprends pas mais ça a l'air important pour lui…

A suivre


	4. Chapitre 4

_Titre__ :Rédemption_

_Auteur__ : Kashiira_

_Genre__ : Angs, POV, blog-like_

_Source__ : Saint Seiya_

_Couple__ : Shiryu + surprise !_

_Résumé__ : Mu reprend enfin conscience pour de bon au grand soulagement de Shiryu. Soulagement de courte durée, Shiryu insiste trop auprès de Mu pour savoir ce qui s'est passé en Hadès et les deux hommes se brouillent avant de se réconcilier. Cependant, lorsque Shiryu apprend que le téléphone du village est enfin réparé, Mu lui demande de ne pas révéler sa présence à ses côtés._

_Note de l'auteur__ : Je pensais en avoir fini avec ma série Rédemption lorsque je me suis rendue compte que – ô horreur ! – je n'avais pas parlé de Shiryu… Si j'ai réussi à pondre quelque chose sur Hyoga, je peux bien le faire aussi sur notre Shiryu national… Donc voici le dernier opus de Rédemption… sauf surprises de dernière minute, bien entendu ;ppp – Ah ! Eh vous remarquerez peut-être un clin d'œil au dernier film Saint Seiya en date… ; et aux fics de Silverr aussi, d'ailleurs ;_

**Rédemption**

**IV**

**22 mai**

Je reprends mon journal depuis l'hôtel. Je suis à Athènes, en Grèce, à peine descendu de l'avion. Presque douze heures de vol, ça m'est resté dans les jambes et puis, je ne veux pas me rendre au Sanctuaire immédiatement.

Lorsque j'ai téléphoné à la fondation Kido, les gens sont restés très vagues, me disant que les chevaliers étaient tous convoqués en Grèce d'urgence. Je n'ai pas fait de remarques sur le fait que cette fichue convocation, je l'attendais toujours et ai rapidement raccroché. L'épicier piaffait derrière moi, alarmé par cette communication internationale et ce qu'elle allait lui coûter. La vendeuse était au comptoir et me tournait le dos, rembarrant une commère qui chicanait sa manière de peser les tomates. Cette fille a du caractère, je me suis demandé si je pourrais l'aborder d'une manière naturelle. Je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion et suis parti après avoir payé le patron. C'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Je ne veux pas faire miroiter des promesses que je ne pourrai peut-être pas tenir à une autre femme. Shunrei est toujours une blessure à vif dans mon cœur, je ne tiens pas à retenter l'expérience de sitôt.

Mu m'attendait, assis sur le seuil de la maison lorsque je suis rentré.

« Tu vas partir ? » a-t-il demandé d'un ton neutre.

Je me suis installé à ses côtés, remarquant distraitement au passage que je suis presque aussi grand que lui à présent.

« Je ne sais pas… Les chevaliers sont convoqués au Sanctuaire… Ca veut dire qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important. »

Roshi ! Lui aussi est revenu. C'est ce que j'ai pensé avec ferveur.

« Les autres sont certainement arrivés à destination, effectivement, » a-t-il dit doucement, me regardant par-dessous ses cils – qu'il a fourni, presque comme une femme. « J'ai voulu joindre Jamir, » a-t-il soudain ajouté. « Je me suis trompé de plusieurs milliers de kilomètres… Tant mieux, sinon, je serais probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Pourquoi ? Je veux dire… Pourquoi t'être séparé des autres chevaliers ? »

Il est resté silencieux un long moment.

« Ca, Shiryu, c'est quelque chose que je garderai pour moi, » a-t-il finalement répondu avec sècheresse avant de s'adoucir. « Tu devrais y aller, tu sais ? Il sera là-bas très certainement… »

Il avait raison, évidemment, cependant, je ne pouvais me résoudre à le laisser sur place, blessé comme il était. Son dos, son bras et ses autres blessures le faisaient souffrir, il suffisait d'observer la manière lente et prudente avec laquelle il se déplaçait.

« Mais… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, mon ami. »

Il souriait en regardant dans le vide.

« Je peux marcher librement à présent, je me débrouillerai… Ca ne me fera pas de mal. »

J'ai hoché lentement de la tête sans pouvoir me départir de l'impression que j'avais de l'abandonner.

« Pourquoi ne guéris-tu pas tes autres blessures ? Comme pour ta jambe ? » ai-je soudain demandé.

S'il était complètement rétabli, j'aurais moins de scrupules à le laisser seul. Il a secoué la tête.

« Je me doutais bien que tu allais devoir partir, » a-t-il dit avec bonne humeur. « La télékinésie permet de manipuler des cellules et d'accélérer leur développement mais c'est une opération difficile et fatigante sans l'aide du cosmos. »

Il expliquait comme s'il donnait un cours à un apprenti et je dois dire que piqué par la curiosité, je n'ai pas relevé le comique de la situation.

« De plus, l'organisme se remet mieux lorsqu'il guérit naturellement. J'ai paré au plus pressé avec cette jambe mais je vais devoir me montrer raisonnable avec le reste. »

Nous sommes restés silencieux un long moment après ça, confortables avec la présence de l'autre.

Le soir, j'ai préparé un sac de voyage avant de préparer le repas du lendemain. De son lit, où – la fatigue aidant – il s'était réfugié, Mu m'a observé en silence sans dire un mot et un étrange petit sourire aux lèvres. Le lendemain, j'embarquais l'après-midi dans l'avion qui devait me ramener en Grèce.

Je vais me reposer ce soir et demain, je me rendrai au Sanctuaire. Malgré les craintes irrationnelles qui m'ont assailli dès mes premiers pas sur le tarmac. C'est vrai : pourquoi ne m'a-t-on pas prévenu ? Et s'il était arrivé quelque chose à mon maître ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas réclamé ma présence à ses côtés ? Ai-je fait quelque chose pour lui déplaire ?

Je serai fixé demain, je suppose.

°°

**23 mai**

Je suis arrivé au Sanctuaire à la mi-journée. Les arènes étaient bondées d'apprentis s'entraînant sous l'œil vaguement intéressé de quelques chevaliers d'argent. Personne ne daignant me remarquer, je m'apprêtais à continuer mon ascension lorsqu'une silhouette familière s'est profilée, adossée à une colonne brisée.

C'est perturbant de voir Seiya fumer. Il était le plus sain d'entre nous, avec Shun et moi-même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'aurais cru que cela aurait continué. J'aurais dû m'en douter, nous ne pourrons plus jamais être ceux que nous avons été dans le passé. Trop d'épreuves, trop de combats cruels et inutiles…

« Tu es venu, finalement, » a-t-il dit en abaissant sa cigarette.

Il a maigri, je ne le reconnais plus en ce jeune homme où les dernières empreintes de l'enfance ont disparu, en ce visage à l'expression grave et mélancolique. Il n'y avait plus de traces de son éternelle joie de vivre et ses yeux me fixaient en un muet appel au secours auquel je n'ai su comment répondre.

« Je n'ai été averti qu'avant-hier. »

J'aurais voulu faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour lui rendre un peu de son sourire mais je suis resté immobile devant lui, sans trop savoir quoi dire tandis qu'une main pâle et fine surgissait de derrière la colonne, l'agrippant par le poignet. Shun s'est levé, lentement, avec une grâce féline… presque intemporelle. J'en suis resté comme deux ronds de flanc, je ne l'avais absolument pas vu, ni senti sa présence.

Lui aussi, j'ai eu du mal à le reconnaître. Il a laissé poussé ses cheveux, si bien qu'ils lui battent le milieu du dos en une masse soyeuse et luxuriante. Quant à sa sempiternelle salopette blanche, elle a laissé la place à des vêtements sombres, d'une provocante élégance. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de détailler le pantalon noir, orné de boucles métalliques, les lourdes bottines de cuir noir et le t-shirt étroit de la même couleur qui révélait une fine bande de chair pâle sur son ventre. Mais ce qui m'a le plus choqué, c'était son visage. Il s'est affiné, la rondeur adolescente de ses joues disparue, laissant le triangle de ses traits parfaits s'afficher au grand jour. Il est beau, d'une beauté féline. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui a attiré mon attention, non. Ce sont les ténèbres habitant ses yeux qui m'ont fait reculer d'un pas.

« Shun va mieux, » a fait Seiya avec une détresse démentant ses paroles.

Je savais que notre cadet luttait contre les restes de la personnalité d'Hadès, restés captifs de son esprit, et, à voir mes petits frères devant moi, je doutais fort qu'Andromède ait eu le dessus.

« Je suis toujours là, » a-t-il très doucement.

L'arrivée de Marine m'a évité de devoir répondre à cette déclaration ambiguë. Elle ne porte plus le masque et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la fixer ébahi avant de me rendre compte de mon impolitesse et de baisser les yeux. Elle n'a pas semblé le remarquer, son regard soucieux braqué sur son ancien disciple. Elle est belle, c'est étrange. Je m'étais fait à son masque, à son absence de particularité mais ses traits purs et émouvants, le regard tendre qu'elle adresse à Seiya, évitant celui de Shun… Cela me trouble. Ce n'est plus une jeune fille mais une femme au faîte de sa beauté.

« Vous êtes là, » a-t-elle constaté. « Il ne manque plus que vous pour la réunion. »

Elle se détourne, comme si notre vue – ou plutôt celle de Seiya, comme je le devine – lui brûlait soudain, et se dirige vers les escaliers qui mènent au palais du pope. J'avais espéré échapper à la longue montée et c'est avec un soupir résigné que j'ai emboîté le pas à mes frères. En fait, à ma grande surprise, cela ne m'a pas autant fatigué que je ne l'aurais pensé et je rougis à nouveau au souvenir du regard approbateur que m'a lancé Marine, tandis que mes cadets peinaient à notre suite. Cependant, à ce moment, ce n'est pas la présence du chevalier de l'Aigle qui occupait mon esprit mais les temples désespérément vides que nous traversions. Devant celui de la Balance, je me suis arrêté avec un grand coup au cœur.

« Marine, » ai-je dit.

Je ne sais pas si je dois avoir honte ou non du tremblement de ma voix à ce moment, trahissant ma propre détresse, mais, au moins, ne s'est-elle pas retournée vers moi pour être témoin de ma faiblesse.

« Continue à avancer, chevalier du Dragon, » a-t-elle dit très doucement. « Tu approches du but et ce n'est pas à moi de te révéler ce que tu sais déjà. »

Elle en avait de bonnes, elle ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle me dire au moins si mon maître était vivant ou non ? Hérissé, par l'injustice de la situation, j'ai pressé le pas, sans pitié pour Seiya et Shun qui venaient seulement d'entamer la dernière volée de marches les séparant du temple. Marine m'a suivi de près, si bien que je pouvais sentir l'amusement qui se dégageait d'elle alimentant encore ma colère. J'ai terminé l'ascension presque au pas de course et suis entré en coup de vent dans le palais malgré deux gardes qui ne savaient pas s'ils devaient m'arrêter ou me laisser passer, se résignant finalement à m'emboîter le pas. Au cas ou ils auraient dû me maîtriser, probablement. J'ai dû en surprendre plus d'un lorsque je suis entré dans la salle de réunion, légèrement essoufflé et mon étrange équipage sur les talons.

Ikki et Hyoga étaient déjà là, adossés côte à côté contre un mur dans un silence presque intime. Milo a relevé la tête de la table qu'il semblait vouloir hypnotiser, tandis qu'Aldébaran se levait, avec une discrète grimace de douleur, pour m'accueillir chaleureusement. Ils étaient tous là. Tous ! Même Sion, même Kanon et Saga, assis côte à côte et impossibles à différencier.

Oui, ils étaient tous là… sauf celui que j'espérais trouver au Sanctuaire.

« Où est-il ? » ai-je demandé d'une voix cassée. « Où est Roshi ? »

« Pas loin de toi, mon fils, » a répliqué une voix amusée dans laquelle jouait pourtant une note de tendresse. « Juste à tes côtés. »

Je ne suis pas un grand émotif, les grandes scènes de retrouvailles au son du violon, je ne les ai jamais jouées, même avec Shunrei. Pourtant, à cet instant présent, je me suis débarrassé de toute ma réserve naturelle et me suis jeté dans les bras de mon maître avec un cri étouffé. Il a vacillé sous l'impact et je me rappelle avoir été l'espace d'un instant horrifié par ses côtes saillant contre ma joue avant que toutes mes autres pensées ne soient occultées par les sentiments qui m'ont soudain envahi. Joie, soulagement, détresse mêlée à l'amour que je lui portais. Il n'a rien dit et a enfoui mes pleurs contre son torse, m'épargnant l'embarras de laisser voir mon visage souillé par les larmes à mes compagnons d'armes. Ce moment m'a semblé durer à la fois un court instant et une éternité. J'aurais voulu qu'il ne s'arrête jamais mais il m'a bien fallu revenir à la réalité et la réunion a bientôt commencé.

« Maintenant que nous somme au complet, » a-t-il commencé avant d'être interrompu par le Taureau.

« Mu n'est pas présent ! » a-t-il protesté avec véhémence.

Le regard de mon maître s'est posé brièvement sur moi mais je n'ai rien dit. J'avais promis à mon ami de ne pas parler de lui. Je lui en avais donné ma parole avant de partir. Quel homme serais-je si je me dédisais ? Un brouhaha s'est élevé, tant et si bien que la réunion s'est abrégée rapidement après avoir voté pour élire le nouveau pope. Roshi et Sion se sont retrouvés à égalité et, au final, ce ne sera pas un mais deux hommes qui dirigeront le Sanctuaire.

La seconde réunion commencera demain à la première heure mais pour l'heure, j'arrête là mon récit et vais me coucher. Les émotions, ça fatigue plus que ce que l'on pourrait croire.

A suivre


	5. Chapitre 5

_Titre__ :Rédemption_

_Auteur__ : Kashiira_

_Genre__ : Angs, POV, blog-like_

_Source__ : Saint Seiya_

_Couple__ : Shiryu + surprise !_

_Résumé__ : Retour au Sanctuaire pour Shiryu. Il y retrouve ses frères Bronze et… Dokho est vivant, à sa grande joie. Mais certains chevaliers s'inquiètent de l'absence de Mu. Or, notre Dragon a promis à son ami de garder le silence sur sa présence à Rozan…_

_Note de l'auteur__ : Je pensais en avoir fini avec ma série Rédemption lorsque je me suis rendue compte que – ô horreur ! – je n'avais pas parlé de Shiryu… Si j'ai réussi à pondre quelque chose sur Hyoga, je peux bien le faire aussi sur notre Shiryu national… Donc voici le dernier opus de Rédemption… sauf surprises de dernière minute, bien entendu ;ppp – Ah ! Eh vous remarquerez peut-être un clin d'œil au dernier film Saint Seiya en date… ; et aux fics de Silverr aussi, d'ailleurs ;_

**Rédemption**

**V**

**26 mai**

Je crois n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux. Roshi, mon maître, mon père de cœur, n'est pas mort. Au contraire, il n'a jamais été aussi vivant. Il marche à grandes enjambées, tandis que son corps à nouveau jeune resplendit de santé. J'ai passé les deux derniers jours en sa compagnie et, lorsque je n'étais pas avec lui, j'en ai profité pour renouer avec mes camarades.

Je suis inquiet pour Seiya autant que pour Shun, ils semblent s'être enfermés dans une bulle que même Ikki n'arrive pas à pénétrer. J'ai l'impression que nous ne pouvons rien pour eux, ils ont choisi de se couper du monde extérieur et je ne pense pas que nous pourrons les faire changer d'avis. Je suppose qu'ils nous reviendrons lorsqu'ils l'auront choisi et pas avant, au grand désespoir de notre Phénix. Et de Hyoga aussi. J'ai remarqué que là où se trouve Ikki, Cygnus n'est jamais bien loin. J'ai renoncé à décrypter, ils font ce qu'ils veulent de leur vie.

J'ai croisé Shina aujourd'hui. Elle aussi a mûri, un peu comme Marine. Elle m'a toujours un peu impressionné avec ses manières abruptes et indépendantes. Je crois que ça me gène chez une femme. Je sais que c'est une attitude terriblement machiste mais j'ai été éduqué dans l'idée qu'une femme était plus faible qu'un homme et que c'était à ce dernier de la combler et de la protéger. Je n'ai pas su être là pour Shunrei et je l'ai perdue. Mais ces femmes chevaliers… Ca me dépasse un peu.

°°

**27 mai**

Une nouvelle réunion a eu lieu ce matin. Etrangement, cette fois, personne n'a parlé de Mu. Je me suis senti insulté pour lui. Font-ils si peu de cas de leur compagnon d'arme qu'ils l'ont oublié en moins de deux jours ? Je n'ai rien dit, cependant, malgré le regard encourageant de mon maître que je sentais braqué sur moi.

Sion s'est levé, imposant le silence par sa seule présence. La ressemblance avec Mu est frappante. Je me suis demandé s'il avait la même anatomie que son ancien disciple et me suis attiré quelques regards interrogatifs comme mes joues s'empourpraient violemment. Oui, ils se ressemblent tant qu'ils pourraient être jumeaux, proches parents en tout cas. Pourtant, je sais que le pope a plus de deux cent ans, c'est donc impossible. Peut-être sont-ils liés par le sang ou ces ressemblances sont-elles un trait typique de leur race ? Quoi qu'il en soit, ils ne sont pas non plus identiques. Sion possède une aura presque sauvage qui tranche avec celle plus douce et sereine de Mu. Avec un petit sourire, j'ai toutefois remarqué qu'ils avaient tous deux tendance à une certaine suffisance presque arrogante.

Assis à mes côtés, Ikki m'a ramené à la réunion d'un coup de coude dans les côtes pas si discret que ça, si je dois en juger du coup d'œil goguenard que m'a jeté le Masque de Mort. Je l'ai ignoré avec hauteur tandis que Sion annonçait qu'il rendait les chevaliers d'or – présents et absents – et de bronze ayant participé à la bataille d'Hadès à la vie civile, avec cependant possibilité d'être rappelés en cas d'urgence. J'ai failli en tomber de ma chaise, tout comme mes voisins. Je ne sais pas comment considérer cette nouvelle mais j'ai l'impression que l'on m'a dépouillé de ma dignité… de ma raison de vivre. Après ça, la réunion ne s'est pas éternisée, tout le monde était trop choqué, je crois. J'ai essayé de parler à Roshi mais il était déjà en grande discussion avec Sion et un groupe grandissant de chevaliers.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tant d'apprentis sont réunis au Sanctuaire : ils vont nous remplacer. Cette pensée à un goût amer qui me donne la nausée. Je vais arrêter d'écrire pour aujourd'hui. Je me sens trop trahi pour penser encore clair.

°°

**28 mai**

Je suis toujours assommé par la nouvelle. Ainsi c'est ce que l'on ressent lorsque l'on prend sa retraite ? Bon sang ! Je suis trop jeune pour ça ! Il n'y a que Shun que cela semble contenter mais il a toujours détesté se battre, je suppose que sa personnalité actuelle, même souillée par Hadès, pense de même. Seiya aussi semble satisfait de la situation mais ces derniers temps, ce qui comble Andromède le comble aussi donc je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait bien saisi quelle couleuvre le Sanctuaire compte nous faire avaler.

Bons sang ! Les chevaliers d'or se traînent lamentablement depuis hier. J'ai croisé Masque de Mort ce matin. Il ne m'a pas chahuté ni même lancé de piques – alors qu'habituellement, nous en venons presque aux mains lorsque nous devons partager, même brièvement, le même espace vital – il s'est contenté de me regarder comme si je n'étais pas là avant de hausser les épaules et de continuer son chemin. Kanon et Milo semblent perdus, sans trop savoir que faire… Quant aux autres, ils ne valent pas mieux. Aphrodite s'est enfermé dans son jardin de fleurs depuis hier soir, Shura s'est retiré dans son temple d'où il fixe, hébété, la statue de la déesse.

Aldébaran, lui, s'en sort plutôt bien. Il a annoncé qu'il allait retourner un Brésil et y ouvrir un orphelinat. Il en parle avec passion, comme si cette idée le démangeait depuis longtemps. C'est peut-être le cas. En tout cas, ce sera un nouveau combat pour lui. Je lui souhaite d'y parvenir, il le mérite.

°°

**29 mai**

Roshi est venu me trouver ce matin. J'étais assis au pied du temple du Bélier lorsqu'il s'est installé à mes côtés.

« Mu n'est toujours pas venu, » a-t-il dit calmement.

Je suis resté coi, mal à l'aise de mentir, même par omission, à mon maître.

« Je me rappelle de lui enfant, » a-t-il continué. « Il avait déjà une volonté de fer… dans un gant de velours. Personne n'a jamais deviné à quel point, il pouvait être solide. Qui aurait supporté de se sentir mourir avec la personne qui lui était la plus chère sans devenir fou ? Il n'avait que six ans quand Sion a été assassiné. Et déjà son don télépathique était très développé… peut-être un peu trop, d'ailleurs. »

Je n'avais jamais songé à cet évènement ni même à ce qu'avait vécu Mu. J'ai frissonné, me sentant coupable sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Je l'ai pris sous mon aile et l'ai guidé sur la voie de la Chevalerie comme j'ai pu. C'était un enfant et puis, un adolescent secret, réservé… qui cachait ses peines au fond de lui. On ne cicatrise pas de profondes blessures de cette manière, Shiryu. Lorsque tu es arrivé en apprentissage, je crois qu'il a éprouvé une certaine jalousie ou peut-être a-t-il eu l'impression d'avoir été trahi car il n'est plus venu que rarement à Rozan et toujours furtivement. A cet âge, on se sent facilement blessé… »

J'ai hoché la tête, me demandant où Dokho souhaitait en venir. Il s'est levé et m'a regardé avec affection.

« Lorsque tu le verras, dis-lui qu'il n'a commis aucune faute. Sion devait mourir et ce n'était pas un enfant de six ans qui aurait pu retenir le bras de Saga à cette époque. Dis-lui… que son grand-père se languit de sa présence et qu'il l'aime. »

Il a souri, presque malicieusement.

« C'est un trait de famille de taire ses souffrances chez eux, » a-t-il ajouté avant de s'éloigner sans en dire davantage.

Pourtant, la main qu'il a posée sur ma joue avant de partir valait bien tous les discours de la terre et je me suis soudain enfui dans l'obscurité du temple de Mu pour essuyer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur mes joues.

Quand suis-je devenu aussi émotif ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, mon maître sait que Mu est chez nous à Rozan. Au moins, n'ai-je pas trahi ma parole mais je me demande ce qu'il attend vraiment de moi…

Je crois que je vais rentrer, ça fait trop longtemps que Mu est resté seul.

°°

**30 mai**

Je n'aurais pas pensé que ça me ferait aussi mal de faire mes adieux. Je pars demain et je me sens déchiré à l'idée de laisser mes petits frères et mon maîtres.

Mais Mu doit m'attendre…

°°

**31 mai**

Je reprends mon journal depuis l'avion. Je suis plutôt contrarié ! Le mot est faible, je fais dans les euphémisme, ces derniers temps…

Je ne l'ai aperçu qu'en arrivant devant la porte pour embarquer dans l'appareil. Comment ne l'ai-je pas vu avant ? Il est pourtant difficile à rater avec sa taille et sa coiffure ! Il dépasse la plupart des voyageurs d'une bonne tête ! Il m'a adressé un clin d'œil moqueur avant de passer le dernier contrôle et je n'ai pu qu'embarquer à sa suite.

Il est installé quelques sièges devant moi et drague une hôtesse qui semble apparemment sous le charme. Je me demande ce qu'elle lui trouve d'ailleurs, elle ne voit pas qu'elle a à faire à un sale type, capable des pires intentions ? Au vu de son sourire niais, non.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ! Qu'est-ce que Mu va penser en le voyant si jamais il me suit ? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?

A suivre


	6. Chapitre 6

_Titre__ :Rédemption_

_Auteur__ : Kashiira_

_Genre__ : Angs, POV, blog-like_

_Source__ : Saint Seiya_

_Couple__ : Shiryu + surprise !_

_Résumé__ : Après quelques jours passés au Sanctuaire, Shiryu revient en Chine. Mais un autre chevalier entreprend le même voyage que lui, à son grand déplaisir._

_Note de l'auteur__ : Je pensais en avoir fini avec ma série Rédemption lorsque je me suis rendue compte que – ô horreur ! – je n'avais pas parlé de Shiryu… Si j'ai réussi à pondre quelque chose sur Hyoga, je peux bien le faire aussi sur notre Shiryu national… Donc voici le dernier opus de Rédemption… sauf surprises de dernière minute, bien entendu ;ppp – Ah ! Eh vous remarquerez peut-être un clin d'œil au dernier film Saint Seiya en date… ; et aux fics de Silverr aussi, d'ailleurs ;_

**Rédemption**

**V**

**1er juin**

Bon sang ! Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais contre une aspirine ou un calmant.

Mu me fait à nouveau la tête… Je suppose que je devrais me considérer heureux de ne pas être l'unique cible de sa mauvaise humeur. Ca me console un peu de devoir héberger celui dont l'unique présence – ou la seule mention de son nom – suffit à me filer de l'urticaire et des envies de meurtres.

A peine sorti de l'avion, j'ai expédié les formalités et me suis précipité à l'extérieur, dans l'espoir de lui fausser compagnie. Lorsqu'un taxi s'est arrêté devant moi, je me suis senti déjà à la maison et débarrassé de l'importun mais, sans que je ne le sente me rattraper, il est entré à ma suite comme si nous étions deux vieux amis en vacances. Je m'apprêtais à protester plus qu'énergiquement quand j'ai senti quelque chose pointer contre ma hanche. Ce sale type est capable des pires horreurs, des pires traîtrises, aussi me suis-je tenu coi pendant l'heure qu'a duré le trajet. Moi qui espérais le semer en prenant un taxi plutôt que le car…

Le chauffeur nous a déposé aux pieds des montagnes avant de repartir. Je me suis écarté de l'indésirable si précipitamment que j'ai failli trébucher tandis qu'il éclatait de rire en m'agitant un simple Gsm sous le nez. Je me serais bien donné des baffes.

« Ces jeunes ! » a-t-il ricané. « C'est fou ce que tu es naïf ! »

J'ai explosé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Va-t-en ! »

« Ca pas question ! Je viens avec toi que tu le veuille ou non, petit ! »

« Ca, ça m'étonnerait, pauvre type ! Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi ? Qui a peur d'un simple téléphone ? »

J'ai craqué. Je me suis jeté sur lui.

Il est plus grand et plus lourd que moi. Il a une carrure plus large que la mienne, davantage d'expériences mais, à quelques heures de vol près, j'étais frais comme un gardon, tandis que lui était toujours plus ou moins en convalescence. Ca a équilibré notre combat. Nous nous sommes battus comme des chiffonniers, sans aucune technique. Le but était simple : cogner sur l'adversaire. A sa décharge, il n'a pas employé de coup bas, semblant satisfait de pouvoir simplement se défouler sur quelqu'un. A moi aussi, ça m'a fait du bien.

Nous nous sommes écroulés en même temps, à bout de forces et, étendu sur le dos, tandis que je m'efforçais de reprendre mon souffle, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de sourire satisfait. Il ne la ramenait plus, l'affreux ! Au bout d'un moment, cependant, un bruit déplacé est parvenu à mes oreilles. Il riait doucement, grimaçant de douleur, un bras replié précautionneusement contre ses côtes.

« Très bien ! Tu connais le chemin ! » ai-je grincé avant de me relever et de reprendre mon chemin sans plus un regard vers lui.

Pourtant, après une bonne centaine de mètres, je me suis retourné – le remord de m'être battu contre un homme blessé peut-être, aussi crapuleux soit-il – et n'ai pu m'empêcher de jurer en constatant qu'il m'avait cahin-caha emboîté le pas. Quand je parlais du chemin, je pensais à celui de l'aéroport !

Je l'ai toutefois attendu. De mauvaise grâce mais je l'ai laissé me rejoindre. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans ces montagnes alors que la nuit menaçait de tomber, sans cosmos et dans son état… Je suis trop gentil !

Nous sommes arrivés des heures plus tard, presque en même temps que Mu. Il revenait du village, manifestement, et lorsque nos routes se sont rejointes, il a d'abord souri en me voyant avant de découvrir mon compagnon. Il a lâché le sac de surprise, les yeux immenses.

« Toi ? » a-t-il réussi à articuler avant de se tourner vers moi. « Tu m'avais donné ta parole, Shiryu ! Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais il m'a fait l'effet d'une avalanche de coups. La dernière chose que je souhaite est de blesser mon ami ! »

« Mu… » ai-je commencé mais il s'est détourné et est entré dans la cabane dont il a fermé la porte.

Eh oui ! Il nous a enfermé dehors. Je suppose que je ne l'ai pas volé mais quand même. Ma seule source de satisfaction ce soir est de constater l'inconfort de mon compagnon indésirable sur le sol dur, malgré le feu que j'ai réussi à allumer. Les nuits sont fraîches, j'espère qu'il va attraper la mort, tiens ! (Oui, je suis vindicatif, ça arrive parfois.)

Plus sérieusement, j'espère sincèrement que demain, je pourrai m'expliquer auprès de Mu…

°°

**2 juin**

Mu n'est pas sorti de la journée malgré mes tentatives d'explications, collé contre la porte d'entrée. J'en suis resté pour mes frais, si bien qu'à midi j'ai battu en retraite, l'estomac dans les talons. Mon dernier repas remontait à vingt-quatre heures plutôt, ça commençait à faire un peu long.

« Où vas-tu ? » m'a lancé Masque de Mort – puisqu'il s'agit malheureusement de lui.

Il s'était installé contre un rocher d'où il commentait moqueusement mes tentatives d'apaisements envers l'Atlante.

« Manger. »

Il s'est levé comme par ressort et m'a emboîté le pas.

« Je ne t'ai pas invité, » ai-je grogné, maussade.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un carton, petit ! »

« M'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Bon sang ! J'avais à nouveau envie de lui rentrer dedans. D'ailleurs, je me demande s'il ne cherchait pas un peu la bagarre. Il s'est contenté de ricaner. Je ne l'aimais déjà pas lorsque nous étions chevaliers, ce n'est pas prêt de s'arranger.

C'est étrange quand même. Hier, il n'a pas paru surpris de la présence de Mu. Ca ne m'étonne pas outre mesure. Pour quelle autre raison serait-il venu en Chine et m'aurait-il suivi ? Pas pour le plaisir de ma compagnie, j'en suis certain, et pas pour me tuer non plus – il en aurait profité plus tôt… Ce qui m'intrigue surtout, c'est l'attitude de Mu. Il a semblé bouleversé lorsqu'il l'a vu… J'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose de pas net entre ces deux là.

En tout cas, le crabe a fait de l'effet au village. Il en a choqué une moitié et dragué l'autre partie. Je crois que je ne pourrai jamais plus y redescendre sans me sentir mortellement embarrassé. Il est insortable. Nous nous sommes attablés à la petite auberge en face de l'épicerie, tandis que les pères de famille faisaient rentrer prestement leur progéniture à la maison.

« Dis donc ? » a-t-il dit soudain, rompant le marasme qui s'était installé entre nous. « Comment tu supportes ça ? »

Surpris, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil circulaire sur notre environnement sans trop comprendre le sens de sa question. Il a soufflé entre ses dents, d'un air excédé.

« C'Que tu es lent ! Mu ! Je parlais de Mu ! Tu vois, la bête à corne avec les grands yeux mouillés et les points sur le front ? Comment est-ce que tu supportes ses caprices ? Bon sang ! Il réagit pire qu'une gonzesse ! »

Je n'ai pas répondu immédiatement, hésitant entre lui coller mon poing dans la figure et le planter là. A vrai dire, c'est surtout que je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre.

« Je lui avais promis de ne pas révéler sa présence… »

« Et tu as cafté ? Tu en as parlé à quelqu'un ? »

J'ai ouvert la bouche pour répondre avant de la refermer, commençant à me sentir un peu bête.

« Non… Je n'ai rien dit… »

« Ah ! »

Il avait l'air content de lui, comme s'il venait de prouver quelque chose d'important.

« Mais… Tu savais qu'il était ici, non ? »

Il a haussé les épaules.

« Non… J'ai surpris la conversation que Dokho a eu avec toi. Il avait l'air de penser que tu savais où était le cornu. Je n'avais plus qu'à te suivre ! »

Raisonnement simpliste mais en accord avec le personnage.

« Mouais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui veux à Mu ? »

Il s'est rembruni, montrant presque les dents.

« Je t'en pose des questions, moi ? Et ton slip, l'est de quelle couleur ? »

Il s'est interrompu tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire en coin lui donnant l'apparence d'un maniaque.

« Au fait, tu portes des sous-vêtements sous ton pyjama ? Laisse ! Je vérifie, » a-t-il souri en se penchant par-dessus la table et agrippant la taille de mon pantalon.

Mon sang n'a fait ni une ni deux, mon poing est parti tout seul, l'expédiant au tapis. Ecarlate, je me suis incliné devant le tenancier ébahi avant de sortir précipitamment. La fille qui travaille à l'épicerie m'a regardé bizarrement avant de me tourner le dos avec indifférence ajoutant un degré à mon humiliation. Je suis reparti au pas de course, à la fois furieux et malheureux.

C'est quand même incroyable, pas moyen de savoir à quoi s'en tenir face au Masque de Mort. Un instant, c'est le combat pur et simple, celui d'après nous parlons sérieusement, presque amicalement… et il fait une connerie sans qu'on s'y attende.

Arrivé devant la maison, je me suis immobilisé tout bête devant la porte.

« Mu ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Ouvre, s'il te plait ? »

Silence radio. J'ai continué dans la même veine, sans même savoir s'il m'écoutait pendant un moment avant d'abandonner et de m'asseoir contre un rocher.

« Quand je te dis qu'il réagit pire qu'une gonzesse, » a dit Masque de Mort de derrière moi avant de laisser tomber sur mes genoux un petit sac en papier tout chaud. « T'es parti sans manger, idiot. »

A l'intérieur, le plat commandé plus tôt au restaurant m'attendait sagement. Troublé, j'ai relevé les yeux vers l'Italien.

« Merci… »

« La ferme et bouffe. »

Pour la première fois de la journée, je ne me suis pas offusqué de ses paroles. Quand je vous dis que cet homme est imprévisible !

Le temps a passé lentement sans signe de vie de la part de Mu. Je commence à m'inquiéter. Il avait toujours son bras en écharpe et même s'il récupère bien, il a quand même été gravement blessé.

°°

**3 juin**

Un bruit violent m'a tiré de mes pensées comme Masque de Mort s'efforçait d'enfoncer ma porte à coups de pieds.

« Dégage, petit ! » a-t-il grogné en ahanant lorsque j'ai voulu m'interposer. « Je vais pas dormir deux nuits de suite à la belle étoile. »

De la sueur coulait le long de ses tempes et il grimaçait à chaque impact mais au bout d'un moment le bois a fini par céder.

« Nom de Dieu ! Mu ! » a-t-il beuglé en entrant dans la cabane avant de foncer au travers de la maison.

Je ne sais pas comment mais le Bélier avait réussi à se faufiler au travers de la petite fenêtre donnant par derrière. Le Cancer est ressorti aussi sec, m'envoyant bouler à terre par la même occasion. Même blessé, cet homme est une force de la nature. Me redressant, je suis parti à sa suite, me demandant un peu quelle mouche piquait mes aînés. Lorsque je les ai rattrapés, Masque de Mort avait plaqué Mu à terre et tentait de le maîtriser, tandis que mon ami essayait de se dégager. C'est finalement l'Italien qui a eu le dessus, le hissant à son corps défendant en travers de ses épaules, et c'est en le transportant comme un sac à patates qu'il est revenu vers la maison, me dépassant sans sembler me prêter attention.

J'ai suivi à nouveau, commençant à me sentir un peu inutile et de trop dans cette histoire. Lorsque je suis entré à mon tour à leur suite. Masque de mort avait jeté Mu dans le lit et lui liait son bras valide au montant en bois.

« Mais ça va pas ? »

« Te mêles pas de ça, petit ! » a grondé l'Italien.

Cette fois, je n'ai pas protesté contre le sobriquet, davantage inquiet pour mon ami qui avait enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller que pour ma fierté.

« Dis donc ! Je suis quand même chez moi, là ! Tu as remarqué ? »

« Ah ouais ? Faudrait peut-être le rappeler à Mister la fille de l'Air ! »

Un sanglot a soudain échappé à Mu.

« Pourquoi es-tu venu ? » a-t-il soufflé doucement, sa voix étouffée par le tissu.

« Je viens terminer ce que j'ai commencé, il y a longtemps, » a grondé le Masque de Mort, le visage fermé.

Cette fois, je me suis interposé, le repoussant à bas du lit.

« Ca suffit ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il est malade et blessé ? »

Le Bélier était brûlant de fièvre et tremblait sous la main que j'avais posée sur son épaule.

« Et alors ? Moi aussi, je suis blessé, » a protesté le crabe en se tapotant le torse.

Pourtant, il s'est écarté tandis que je détachais mon ami.

« S'il file encore à l'anglaise, tu auras de mes nouvelles, » a-t-il grogné.

Je l'ai ignoré tandis que je forçais doucement Mu à se tourner vers moi.

« Ne te sauve plus, s'il te plait. Je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde que je n'ai pas trahi ta parole, aussi suspecte sa présence puisse-t-elle te paraître. »

Je me suis interrompu un long moment, les yeux plongés dans son regard sec mais dans lequel dansaient une telle souffrance, une telle détresse que mon cœur s'est serré douloureusement. Il a fini par hocher la tête imperceptiblement mais ça me suffisait. Il me croyait.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je t'en prie… Promets-moi de ne plus te sauver. Je ne le laisserai pas te faire de mal. »

Il est resté un long moment immobile avant de fermer les yeux.

« Très bien, » a-t-il murmuré. « Je resterai… »

J'ai passé la nuit dans le lit avec lui pour le reste de la nuit, chacun réfugié de son côté du matelas, prenant garde à ne pas toucher l'autre. La journée qui a suivi m'a vu vérifier ses blessures. En dehors de sa fièvre, il guérit normalement. Je suppose que c'était dû au choc.

Quant au Masque de Mort… Il s'est tenu à l'écart dans un silence boudeur. Je suppose qu'il reviendra à la charge demain…

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

_Titre__ :Rédemption_

_Auteur__ : Kashiira_

_Genre__ : Angs, POV, blog-like_

_Source__ : Saint Seiya_

_Couple__ : Shiryu + surprise !_

_Résumé__ : L'entente entre DM – puisque c'était lui le fameux personnage mystère ;ppp – et Shiryu va et vient mais reste tendue, d'autant plus que Mu en découvrant le compagnon de Shiryu réagit plutôt étrangement…_

_Note de l'auteur__ : Je pensais en avoir fini avec ma série Rédemption lorsque je me suis rendue compte que – ô horreur ! – je n'avais pas parlé de Shiryu… Si j'ai réussi à pondre quelque chose sur Hyoga, je peux bien le faire aussi sur notre Shiryu national… Donc voici le dernier opus de Rédemption… sauf surprises de dernière minute, bien entendu ;ppp – Ah ! Eh vous remarquerez peut-être un clin d'œil au dernier film Saint Seiya en date… ; et aux fics de Silverr aussi, d'ailleurs ;_

**Rédemption**

**VII**

**13 juin**

Ca fait plus de dix jours que je cohabite avec Mu et Masque de Mort, maintenant. Je devrais plutôt dire que je cohabite entre eux. Depuis la petite échauffourée du trois juin, ils ne se sont plus adressés la parole agissant comme si l'autre n'existait plus. Mais aujourd'hui, les choses ont évolué dans un sens auquel je ne m'attendais certainement pas.

En tous cas, la fièvre de Mu a complètement baissé, c'est bon signe. Il sera bientôt remis sur pied pour de bon et quelque part, ça m'ennuie un peu. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir partir loin de moi. C'est égoïste, je sais mais j'aime sa présence, les conversations que nous avons parfois assis sur le seuil. Je n'aime pas particulièrement la solitude.

Etrangement, je me suis aussi habitué à la présence de l'Italien, malgré ses jeux de mots parfois sordides et ses paroles cyniques. Nous sommes descendus au village aujourd'hui. Il évite de rester seul avec Mu – il dit, dixit, qu'il finirait par lui 'mettre une tarte dans la gueule' 'cause de ses réactions de nana en plein mauvais moment du mois' – je ne suis pas trop sûr de ce qu'il entend par là mais effectivement, il vaut mieux qu'il m'accompagne.

« Ah ! Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour une bonne bagarre ! » s'est-il exclamé sur le chemin du retour. « Tu n'as pas envie d'en buter un ou deux quand ils te regardent passer avec ces yeux bovins ? »

Je me suis hérissé, indigné.

« Non ! Absolument pas ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, moi ! »

Il m'a regardé avec un sourire en coin que n'aurait pas désavoué un certain Hannibal Lecter.

« Ah ouais ? Et je suis quoi alors ? »

« Un tueur ! »

Il a éclaté de rire comme si je lui avais raconté une bonne blague.

« Ben je ne la vois pas trop la différence ! Tu n'es pas un tueur, toi ? Laisse-moi rire ! »

« Je ne te permets pas ! »

« Et sinon quoi ? Hein ? Tu feras quoi ? Tu me tueras ? »

« Tu voulais une bagarre, non ? »

« Non, j'ai plutôt les doigts qui me démangent de te mettre une bonne fessée histoire de te remettre les idées en place. Où t'as vu que t'étais pas le tueur de sa 'majesté' Athéna ? »

« C'est faux ! Je suis un chevalier ! »

« T'étais, gamin ! Il va te falloir du temps avant de pouvoir la remettre ta précieuse armure et quand tu seras à nouveau au niveau, tu auras l'âge de passer la main ! »

Je n'ai pas répondu, m'enfermant dans un silence boudeur et pressant le pas. Il s'est contenté de rire doucement et de me rattraper.

« Décidément, t'as besoin d'être dégrossi, gamin ! »

« M'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« Ouais, ouais… Dis-moi. Tuer un chevalier au combat ou tuer un gars parce qu'on te l'a ordonné… Quelle est la différence, selon toi ? »

Je suis resté un moment sans voix, interloqué par sa question.

« Nous luttons contre d'autres chevaliers quand le sort du monde est menacé ! »

« Tous ça, c'est des jolies paroles. De beaux mots et d'élégants ronds de jambe, Shiryu. Moi, je dis que tuer quelqu'un ça reste un meurtre quel que soit les jolies appellations que tu puisses mettre dessus. Quand tu auras compris ça, j'arrêterai peut-être de t'appeler gamin. »

Je n'ai pas répondu et l'ai laissé me distancer. Si un jour, j'avais pensé l'entendre utiliser les mêmes arguments que Shun…

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés aux chutes, Mu était assis sur un rocher, contemplant l'eau tomber. Masque de Mort s'est arrêté derrière lui et l'a regardé un long moment.

« Tes cheveux, » a-t-il dit doucement. « J'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ils étaient longs… »

Le Bélier est resté un long moment immobile avant de se retourner brusquement, vers lui, ses yeux immenses dans son visage soudain trop pâle.

« Mattéo… » a-t-il dit sur le même ton.

Un instant, j'ai cru voir des larmes briller dans son regard améthyste mais aucune n'a coulé.

L'Italien a posé ses sacs par terre et, avant que je ne puisse m'interposer, s'est avancé vers Mu qui l'a laissé faire. Il s'est arrêté juste devant lui, presque hésitant. Il a ouvert et refermé plusieurs fois la bouche, comme s'il cherchait ses mots, avant de saisir mon ami par les épaules et de l'embrasser. Ce n'était pas un baiser fougueux, non. Juste un simple effleurement sur les lèvres. J'en suis resté comme deux ronds de flanc comme une bouffée de jalousie montait en moi. Il n'avait pas le droit !

« Je t'avais dit que j'étais ici pour terminer ce que j'avais commencé. Il y a dix ans, je t'ai promis de revenir si je t'aimais toujours. »

Cet aveu a coupé ma charge vengeresse avant même qu'elle ne commence et je me suis laissé tomber sur les fesses avec le sentiment de m'être fait doubler au tournant.

« Lâche-moi, Mattéo ! »

Mu s'est un peu débattu, sans grande conviction, avant de s'immobiliser et de regarder d'un air incrédule son compagnon.

« Ecoute-moi ! » a crié ce dernier en le secouant doucement. « Je me fous pas mal de ce que Radhamante t'a fait ! Bon sang ! Aphrodite y est passé aussi et ce n'est pas pour ça que je le considère autrement ! Je suis un connard, Mu ! Un assassin ! J'ai tué plus d'innocents que tu pourrais l'imaginer mais je ne peux pas oublier ce soir là ! Tu savais que je venais pour te tuer mais… Tu m'as fait croire que l''Alchimiste' était parti et je n'ai pas eu le cœur de t'éliminer … Pour la première fois ! J'ai attendu patiemment des semaines qu''il' revienne et, toi à la place, tu m'as volé une babiole que j'ignorais posséder. Mon cœur ! Alors maintenant ça suffit ! Ou tu me le rends ou tu me donnes le tien en échange ! Ils ont raison au Sanctuaire. Je suis un fou dangereux, un monstre, un connard. Mais je suis un connard qui t'aime ! Merde ! »

L'Atlante est resté silencieux, les yeux brillants dans son visage presque exsangue. Assis à quelques mètres d'eux, je me faisais l'effet d'un voyeur mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de guetter le dénouement de cette scène singulière qui se jouait devant moi.

« Ouais… Je m'en doutais un peu, » a grogné Masque de Mort avant de le lâcher et de se détourner.

C'est ce moment que Mu s'est décidé à réagir. Il s'est jeté en avant, emprisonnant l'Italien de son bras valide.

« Reste, Mattéo ! Ton cœur, je n'ai pas envie de te le rendre. Je le garde, tu me l'as donné, nuance ! »

Il a caché ses traits délicats dans le large dos du Cancer, dissimulant les larmes qui se sont enfin décidées à couler, tandis que ce dernier se retournait lentement. Je ne suis pas resté pour assister à leurs retrouvailles, j'ai ramassé les courses éparpillées sur le sol et je suis rentré. Je crois qu'ils n'ont même pas remarqué ma présence.

°°

**20 juin**

J'aime Mu. Je m'en rends compte à présent mais il est trop tard. Le pire, c'est que je n'arrive même pas à détester Masque de Mort de me l'avoir pris. Mon ami a l'air si heureux que je ne peux m'empêcher de souhaiter que rien ne vienne gâcher son bonheur. Depuis son retour sur terre, il y avait une ombre dans ses yeux que je n'arrivais pas à chasser. Depuis que l'autre crabe lui a fait sa déclaration, elle est toujours là mais si légère qu'on ne la voit plus qu'à peine.

Je crois que je suis destiné à être malheureux en amour.

Quand je suis redescendu au village, la fille de l'épicerie semblait particulièrement radieuse, une bague ornait son doigt. Je lui ai souri et suis sorti sans plus un regard en arrière. Je me sens malheureux. Terriblement seul en fait. J'envie Mu et Mattéo – puisque c'est son vrai nom – j'envie cette fille dont je ne connais même pas le nom. Je vais finir en ermite dans mes montagnes.

J'ai été idiot et trop lent. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me suis pas déclaré auprès de Mu plus tôt ?

°°

**25 juin**

Ils vont partir. Mu veut voir son maître et, évidemment, le Cancer l'accompagne. Et moi ? Je reste sur place.

Ca me fait mal de le voir partir. J'ai l'impression que mon torse est devenu soudain trop petit et va exploser.

Ca y est, je pleure. Ca fait de drôles de taches sur le papier. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille ! Reste Mu ! S'il te plait ! Ne t'en va pas !

°°

**27 juin**

Ca y est. Ils sont partis. Mu m'a bien proposé de venir avec eux mais j'ai refusé. Ce serait trop dur de les voir plus longtemps si heureux tous les deux.

°°

**1er juillet**

Je me sens seul. Il faudrait que je descende au village mais je n'en ai pas envie. Pas envie de voir des gens stupidement heureux. Ca fait cinq jours que je n'ai pas quitté ma cabane. Je reste dans mon lit et je rumine. C'est stupide mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

°°

**6 juillet**

Je me suis réveillé comme un son fracassant retentissait dans la cabane, ce matin. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'apercevoir mon agresseur comme ce dernier me hissait sans peine en travers de ses épaules et ressortait sans un mot, me trimballant comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

« Hé ! Arrêtez ! »

« La ferme, gamin ! » a lancé une voix connue et gouailleuse.

Masque de Mort.

Je me suis débattu vigoureusement mais il a tenu bon et m'a balancé à la baille. J'en suis ressorti crachant et toussant, les cheveux collés à mon visage, encombrant ma vue.

« Mais ça va pas, non ? »

Bon sang ! Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il vienne me narguer ?

« T'avais l'air d'avoir besoin d'être un peu secoué… Réagis un peu, on dirait un bébé à qui on a enlevé sa peluche favorite ! »

Salaud !

« T'as quoi maintenant ? Seize ans ? Dix-huit ans ? »

« Dix-neuf ans, » ai-je grondé en me hissant sur la berge, des pensées homicides en tête.

« Bref t'es majeur et vacciné, c'est ça ? »

Je me suis arrêté, surpris par ses questions. Où voulait-il en venir.

« C'est l'avantage de sortir avec un télépathe qui t'ouvre son esprit. Tu sais ce qu'il ressent pour toi et quelle est ta place. Il m'aime et je n'ai rien à craindre de l'avenir à ce niveau, là. Et toi ? Tu as quelqu'un ? »

« Je t'en pose des questions ? » ai-je grommelé.

Il a souri en m'entendant reprendre ses propres paroles.

« Bien, tu grandis un peu… Mu est triste. Il t'aime aussi. Faut croire que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil à force de te mettre à moitié à poil à chaque combat. Il pense que ce n'est pas réciproque et il a peur de me blesser. Donc, il la ferme et mord sur sa chique. Chuis peut-être une bête fauve mais j'aime pas le voir malheureux. Alors tu as le choix. Ou je te démolis là, maintenant, je t'enterre dans un coin et on ne parle plus de toi – il aura plus besoin de se casser la tête à ton sujet – ou tu te dis que c'est réciproque et tu viens nous rejoindre. Je suis pas moche et plutôt bon au pieu. T'es pas obligé de coucher avec moi de toute façon. Alors ? Tu te décides ? »

« Tu te fous de moi, là ? »

« T'es lent du ciboulot ou quoi ? Ouais, je te propose un ménage à trois. »

« Je… »

« Tu me respectes pas, ok ! Passons. Tu veux pas rendre ta bête à corne heureuse ou quoi ? »

« C'est pas aussi simple ! »

Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait l'animal ? Que me déballer sa marchandise comme ça était simple à avaler ? Pourtant, son regard ne me quittait pas et je le sentais prêt à mettre sa menace à exécution. Il était sincère. Incrédule, je l'ai fixé un long moment avec une admiration réticente. Si j'avais été à sa place, je ne pense pas que j'aurais été capable de lui faire cette proposition.

« Je peux apprendre à te respecter, » ai-je fait lentement.

« T'accepte, alors ? »

A vrai dire, je le respectais déjà.

« Uniquement si Mu est d'accord. »

Avec le premier sourire sincère à mon égard, il a tendu la main que je n'ai pas hésité à saisir. Athéna m'envoie par des moyens peu orthodoxes la chance d'être heureux. Une sorte de rédemption, en somme…

Terminé, finish, die einde ! -

_Note de l'auteur__ : j'espère que vous aimez, en tous cas, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !_

Note de Kashiira : Ayee relu et corrigé ! Fichues fautes ! San, il n'y a pas de mal, je ne suis pas vexée ;;;; Si je suis inspirée, j'ajouterai peut-être un épilogue à cette fic dans l'avenir… héhé


End file.
